Time for Breakfast
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Rei and Usagi have some very good Breakfast. Lemon and Futa Twist, kids stay away.


**Title -** Time for Breakfast **  
**

**Rating** - Older Teen to Mature

**By:** WerePuppy-Jake as a Request from Me, But he said to post it on my account so I did.

**Pairing -** Usagi and Rei with a Futa Twist

* * *

Light blue eyes opened to a soft humming sound. The sound came from downstairs and curiously the owner sat up in her bed. She noticed the spot beside her was empty, she figured her loved one was the one producing the sounds. Yawning softly she got to her feet and moved down the stairs. She entered the kitchen, following the delicious scent of breakfast.

"Good morning." Her beloved spoke without turning to look at her.

Usagi smiled lightly and walked up to her beloved Rei. She wrapped an arm around the girl and placed a kiss beneath her ear.

"Ohayou." Usagi whispered and her eyes trailed to the small stack of pancakes her beloved one had made. "Are those mine?" She asked pouting slightly as she pointed at the small stack.

"No!" Rei replied and she lightly slapped Usagi's hand away. Usagi pouted again, tears forming in her eyes as she reached for the pancakes again.

"B-but.. but.. I want theeeeemmm!" She cried out. "Rei-chaaaan! I want the pancakes!" She continued in the same tone and her lover sighed softly.

"You're so immature sometimes my little bunny." Rei spoke and she handed the stack of pancakes to her blond lover. Usagi squealed happily, accepting the sweetness stacked on the plate and placed a kiss on Rei's cheek. Happy with her breakfast Usagi sat down at the breakfast table and started munching her pancakes.

All the while Rei couldn't help but think she had chosen an immature and whiny lover. Though despite the fact they always argued she still loved her Usagi dearly. She had been the first and only member of the team who knew about Usagi's one little, or rather not so little secret. Her eyes drifted to Usagi's chest and slowly wandered southwards. Though the table stopped her from gazing at the rather large secret.

"What is it?" She heard Usagi ask and her eyes drifted up to those blue questioning ones. She blushed lightly and immediately looked away. Usagi grinned, suddenly forgetting the pancakes in front of her. Smiling like a child who ate the last cookie she rose to her feet and walked around the breakfast table. "Enjoying the view my little Rei-chan?" Usagi asked seductively.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rei replied looking away from her blond lover.

Usagi's grin widened and she pulled her shirt up, showing the large bulge in her white lacy panties.

"This my sweet." She spoke and she grabbed Rei's hand. "I want you." She whispered placing the hand in between her legs.

Rei bit her lower lip, feeling that her blond lover indeed wanted her. She pulled her hand away and moved backwards, bumping into the kitchen counter.

"Good thing I stole you away from that Mamoru, neh Rei-chan?" Usagi murmured.

"That! That was years ago!" Rei snapped in an embarrassed tone. Usagi simply smiled and pounced on her lover. She wrapped the girl in her arms, capturing her lips in a hard kiss. She knew it wasn't part of her character to be like this but she had her moments. Slowly she lifted Rei, placing her on the kitchen counter. Her hands slid up Rei's sides, going underneath the button-up shirt she had slept in. She pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss to look at the reactions of her lover.

Rei moaned softly, her eyes closing as Usagi's hand trailed across one of her ample breasts. The hands underneath her shirt retracted, only to start unbuttoning the white buttons. Slowly, one by one Usagi unbuttoned the buttons of Rei's shirt, until she could slip the garment off. The white shirt fell to the floor and Usagi stepped back to take in her loved one's beauty.

"You're as beautiful as ever." She whispered before she stepped forward to capture Rei's lip in another rough kiss. Her hands worked on removing Rei's underwear while her lips were busy caressing her lover's lips. The small white panties landed on the floor as well, leaving Rei completely bare to Usagi's eyes.

Rei covered her chest and pulled back slightly, pouting as she looked at her blond lover.

"What's wrong?" Usagi questioned as Rei pouted at her.

"You're still dressed!" She whined poking her lower lip out a bit more. Usagi smiled at her lover and stepped back, giving the girl a show while she undressed. Slowly her shirt slid off of her shoulders and all too soon her underwear left her body as well. With a seductive look in her eyes she slid her hands across her body, making Rei stare lustfully.

"You're getting all wet." Usagi commented and she made Rei gasp by placing her palm against her wet sex. "Just for me? You know how much I like sweets." She murmured as she lowered herself in between Rei's legs.

Rei threw her head back, biting her lower lip as Usagi closed in on her womanhood. Her eyes snapped shut and a strangled moan escaped her lips when a warm tongue slid across her wet entrance. Usagi hummed a sound of approval, loving the taste of her lover.

"So sweet." She whispered as she spread Rei's legs a bit more. Once again her tongue slid across Rei's wet opening, licking the entire length from bottom to top. She found the small bundle of nerves and gave it an experimental flick with her tongue. Rei bucked her hips forwards, urging Usagi to continue. Said girl smiled and captured Rei's clit between her lips, sucking on the bundle of nerves harshly.

Her hands came up to assist her mouth, slowly tracing Rei's opening with her fingers. She slowly slid 2 digits into her lover, burying them within her wet sex until her knuckles. Her tongue flicked against Rei's clit over and over again.

Pale fingers buried themselves in her blond locks, urging her to move her fingers. Usagi started a slow rhythm, pulling her fingers back and pushing them back in her lover. Her fingers moved back and forward, her tongue attacked Rei's clit, bringing her closer and closer to her orgasm. Her pace quickened and she softly bit the little bundle of nerves, drawing a rather loud squeal out of her panting girlfriend. Fingers tightened around her blond locks, pulling her even closer to her Rei's womanhood.

Her fingers moved in deeper and deeper, caressing Rei's velvet-like walls. She quickened her thrusts feeling Rei's wet sex clench around her digits.

Rei's fingers slipped from Usagi's hair and slid to her shoulders, burying her nails into Usagi's creamy skin. She moaned loudly, burying her nails deeper into Usagi's shoulders. Her hips snapped forward, pushing herself against the invading fingers. She pushed herself against Usagi's mouth, making her lick her clit a bit rougher.

With a sudden sharp scream Rei was pushed over the edge. She lifted herself off of the counter, pushing herself entirely against her lover. Her womanhood locked around Usagi's fingers and her juices poured out of her. Though her lover gladly licked away all of her essence, cleaning her sex entirely.

Rei's heavy breathing filled the room and she slumped against her blond lover. Usagi pulled her fingers out of her lover and licked those clean as well.

"That… that was a-amazing." Rei breathed softly.

Usagi kissed her lover softly and Rei moaned, as she tasted herself on Usagi's lips.

"Ready for another turn?" The blond questioned seductively and Rei swallowed hard before she nodded shyly. Though before Usagi could make a move her lover had moved her hand to a more private area. The blond simply stared at her dark-haired lover and gripped the counter the moment Rei's hand touched her erection. Her small hand gripped around the erected member of her lover and she smiled a naughty smile.

Usagi tried to move away but sitting on a kitchen counter had its advantages for Rei. She wrapped a single leg around Usagi's waist, trapping her blond lover in place.

"My turn." She whispered and she slowly started moving her hand. Her free hand moved to Usagi's back and she pulled the blond a bit closer. She sped up her hand, pumping it up and down her lover's hardened shaft in an eager pace.

With a soft moan Usagi started pushing back against Rei's hand, letting the sensation take over. She no longer resisted Rei's ministrations, giving herself completely to the pleasure. Her fingers gripped the counter a bit harder and she bit her lower lip to keep herself from moaning.

"Don't hold back." She heard Rei whisper and she let out a loud groan. The sensation of Rei's hand on her erection, going up and down, twisting and squeezing was too much for her. She grabbed her lover's face, pulling her into an intense kiss, almost screaming into her mouth as she jerked into Rei's hand. Though right before she was about to come she pulled back.

She literally jumped back in a hurry, panting harshly as she stared at her naked lover on the kitchen counter.

"G-Gomennasai!" Rei said in a panicked tone.

"No I'm sorry! I had to stop, I couldn't hold out much longer. Gomen Rei." Usagi said in a calming tone and she kissed her dark-haired lover.

Though the kiss quickly heated up and they both moaned when their tongues came in contact. Their chests heaved up and down, they were already working up a sweat. Usagi's hand wandered up and down Rei's body, softly cupping a luscious breast. She felt the nipple harden beneath her palm and rolled it between her fingertips. Her lover broke the kiss, gasping as she pushed her chest into Usagi's hand.

"Please," Rei breathed heavily. "I need you." She added in a barely audible voice.

Soft hands trailed down her body and she was pulled to the edge of the kitchen counter. Usagi's erected member brushed up against her lower region and she immediately wrapped her legs around her blond lover. She let out another gasp when Usagi filled her completely with one swift thrust. They both remained motionless, letting each other get used to the feeling.

Rei, however, quickly had enough and started grinding against her blond motionless lover. She encouraged Usagi to move, tightening her legs around said girl's waist.

Usagi's hands gripped Rei's hips and she slowly pulled her erected member out of Rei's wet sex. With an unfeminine grunt she pushed against Rei, filling her with her erection again. She started a slow pace, pushing in and out of her dark-haired lover.

It didn't take long before Rei started moving in the same rhythm. She moved her hips, pushing herself onto Usagi's erection harder and harder. Her arms wrapped around Usagi's sweaty shoulders and she gasped softly in her ear.

A soft slapping sound was created between the pair as Usagi hips collided harshly with Rei's. She drove her cock deeper and deeper into her lover's pussy. She almost lifted Rei off of the counter, pulling her harder against her, impaling her on her large erection. She began to thrust into her faster and faster, losing control as Rei's tight sex squeezed around her cock.

Their lips met in a fiery hot kiss, tongues battled and Usagi's thrusts were becoming more and more uncontrolled. She slipped easily in and out of Rei's wet pussy, her cock soaked by her lover's juices.

Rei broke the kiss; she squealed loudly and buried her nails within Usagi's back again.

The blond almost slammed Rei against the kitchen counter. Groaning as she sped up a bit, she let her hands slip to Rei's buttocks. Feeling her lover's pussy suck on her cock, she knew Rei was close to her orgasm. She gripped Rei's behind tightly, moving one hand in between their sweaty bodies. Usagi's finger found her lover's clit and she flicked against the small bundle of nerves. She stimulated it, all the while hammering her cock into Rei with swift thrusts.

Rei screamed out, spilling her juices all over Usagi's cock as she came. With a single hand Usagi plunged herself as hard as she could into Rei's sex. She followed her over the edge with a rather loud moan of her own, filling Rei with her sperm.

Rei slumped against her lover, her hands slipped to the kitchen counter and she lowered her trembling legs. Usagi placed soft kisses upon Rei's shoulder and neck, feeling her cock soften inside her loved one. They both breathed harshly, holding onto each other's sweaty bodies as tightly as they could.

"I'll never be able to look at this kitchen counter with a straight face again." Usagi whispered and Rei giggled softly.

"And you didn't even finish your breakfast." Rei replied softly and she winced slightly when Usagi pulled out of her. She watched how her lover's eyes darkened slightly and a small smile formed on Usagi's lips. She stepped forward, standing against the counter in between Rei's legs.

"I'd give up pancakes for this every day." Was all she said and Rei could barely believe her own ears. Her lover was addicted to sweet but apparently she overruled that addiction. Making her, in Usagi's eyes, the sweetest thing ever?


End file.
